goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Poll Apr 09
So I carefully constructed and expanded this month's poll based on your idea about discussion on the DSi. I view this as probably one of the most important poll questions we can give, after all... ^_^ After all my idea crafting and my observing other people's opinions, I think these are all the different ideas people have had about GS3 when it comes to the possibility of data transfer, but who knows, there might be even more ideas out there that are not in some way encompassed by the current options. Do you have any thoughts Zabbeth? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I have to say that I'm impressed with the way you fleshed out the question. But I still think that "Remake" and "Port" should be two seperate choices. Look at gaming history and all the good and bad ports. Metroid for the GBA was crap but Metroid: Zero Mission was a masterpeice, but that's another thing all together. Now I think we can get rid of how many cartridges they would use though. Also we have to remember that combined sales of the DS and DS Lite is already somewhere near 100 million and both those systems still have backwards compatability, but the DSi is the future. At the same time DS Lite may not go the way of the original DS. In fact in a recent interview the Pokemon creators stated the GBA compatability may mean the DS Lite will not go out of production any time soon. Those are some of my thoughts. All in all though I like what you did Erik. I am wondering though where you heard downloadable GBA titles from.Zabbeth 19:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah now the reason I merged GS ports and GS remakes into one option is because this isn't a poll asking what people think the general future of the GS series should be; whether a DS card contains straight ports or more realized remakes of GS doesn't impact the possibility of that card comprising one way of allowing data transfer into an all-new GS game card. As for the downloadable content, I first heard about it on this GameFAQs topic, and this and this seem to be confirmation enough. ::AND METROID FUSION ROX U NOOB Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I never said it didn't. I love Fusion. I hated the Original Metroid. And the GBA port was a waste of money. But remember the question did start out as a simple Port vs. Remake question.Zabbeth 19:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry for reading that wrong. *generates facepalm icon that a GS3 should have in cutscenes* Yeah, I forgot about that whole straight-port-to-GBA business Nintendo did with ancient NES games. ^_^; GBA Golden Suns would certainly work better as straight ports to a DS title though. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah now the original question of the poll pretty much states that with the most recent DS variant, the original GBA Golden Suns can't be played on it, so it asks that if Nintendo were to remedy that by putting GBA Golden Suns into DS format themselves, would one prefer it as straight ports or fully realized remakes, or yadda yadda yadda. Consider, though, that the DSi seems to be the newest subject for debate in the fan community because everyone thinks about how the GBA GSes could and should be able to data-transfer, and that one of the aspects of this debate is this DSi-able-to-download-GBA-games-like-Wii's-Virtual-Console business. This is why I feel it's more "relevant", for lack of a better term, to poll the community about thoughts of DSi in a broader sense, rather than a more specific question brought on by DSi on whether a DS GS rerelease should be ported or fully remade. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Seeing as how this poll is all about the DSi, should we post it on the 5th(USA release) or the 1st(It's already out in Japan)?Zabbeth 20:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Though it might be appealing to have it coincide with the very release date, it's probably best to keep it on the first of the month as always, so that people can then think about stuff in general even before the DSi is released and there will be less of whatever "unpleasant surprises" there might have been otherwise come release day. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Do you realize that through all this discussion you forgot to do the one thing you do every month? Protect it? I doubt people would want to vadalize a poll but if somebody did add their own polling option the whole thing would reset itself and we would have to re-vote.Zabbeth 21:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :On the contrary, mah boi; I started a discussion so that I would be certain that there's nothing else that needs to be changed or modified about this particularly important poll before I protect it. ^_^ By now it's likely safe to protect it like you said it should, since we've pretty much agreed on the important things. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:48, 31 March 2009 (UTC)